flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Azura Nix
This was a wrong move from Ino. I apologise on behalf of her, Nocturnal. Ino, Crimsonflame, Vex, no matter what she did, no one deserves that kind of treatment. Revenge does not solve anything. Just because one person was insulted, it doesn't mean you have to go this far - this is what Sacha would do, for God's sake! Saying "Meep" is a bad thing to say is also insulting Frodo, because she occasionally says it. Thank you for your rude comments towards Nocturnal and, although unintentionally, towards my boss. ~Aquila Spyri could barely hear what Ino said as she focused on Crystalial. " How could you? How could you say something so horrid?" Sphyri's ears were pressed back in shock. "You come into my life and become my friend, put in a good word for me in LL, teach me to be alive again, only to stab me in the back?! " The kitsune yelled at Crystalial, tears trying to fight their way out. " Get the hell back here you kit. You come into my life and save me, you almost die in your kitting and I save you, you die and reincarnate into a kitsune. Somewhere in there, did you ever think you would lose a friend like this? What happened to you? You didn't change, you died, along with your body." Sphyri was crying now, tears staining her fur. "Why would you say something so cruel? Why would you remind me of the decades ''' I spent in solitude you jerk! And Ino, you win, you hear me? I give up, you win this fight. I'm not doing it anymore. This has nothing to do with you!" Sphyri let her head fall, shadowing her face. -*Sphyri* Sphyri, my three clanmates did a very wrong thing and I am extremely disappointed. There will be no 'fight', only a conflict in need of resolution. I notice, today, that they have changed. The roleplay has become what it never was before - confusing, out of topic, most of all in general bad. They have changed for the worst, unfortunately. ~Aquila *Crystalial gasped in shock as the Kitsune began to cry, she bent her head down, feeling her icy breaths, she stepped back, quickly tears began to stream down her face and the moonlight dimmed in which seemed of a sadness to her eminent of words. ''It's like being broken...over and over...I have been like this all my life...and didn't even realize my valuable frineds...until they were...gone'. Crysa broke into a run, forever sprinting, her eyes were filled with tears, streaming upon the ground like irridescent shimmering lights. Her tears were only white, as her pelt began to disappear into a bright lightness as Crystalial was gone* ~Crystalial~ Aquila, I respect your opinion, but I believe that I was justified in doing what I did, even if not fully. You don't have to apologize for me, but thank you. Don't take this the wrong way, but if you're gonna shoot people down for agreeing with me or laughing about what I said, please don't. They did nothing wrong, those were just their reactions. I'm the one that wrote it, and I have my reasons, but don't blame them. And please don't compare me to Sacha, I'm nothing like her. I never said that saying "meep" is a bad thing, I just stated sarcastically that it isn't a quote. It'd be like someone saying their quote is "paperclip", for example. Not really a quote, you know? I didn't mean to offend you on that issue, in any case, and I have nothing against Frodo. And Crystalial, I'm sorry..... I know exactly how you feel.....---Ino Aquila, if Sacha were to do this, she would make up some rumor about being a p0r^ star, or being homosexual. She would also add various sexual insults. Please don't compare this to her. ═Vex Yes, though Aquila is right, things weren't like they used to be. Ino, I have broken too many friendships, just...well, I guess I'm kind of fragile as well, I snap back at people...I can't even imagine what it will be like with four tails...just extra tails to get broken as much as my heart, Probably. ~Crystalial~ Sorry Vex, you're right about that Sacha thing. Ino, that's what 'unintentionally' means. It means you didn't mean to do it, but you did. No. You are not justified by what you have done. I personally don't like Azura either, but I wouldn't do this! It's plain immature! ~Aquila "or spend most of my time watching anime" Which ones? ═Vex Whatever I can find ^3^ ~Azura Nix :| Like...? ═Vex I've watched High School DxD, it's pretty good but I only watched the first season because it was English and the second season was Japanese... I've watched Time of Eve on youtube by a channel called 'Anime wallz' but I can't remember the others which I watched on youtube because they're name was Japanese or something ._. Tell me which Anime you wanted to watch so badly but could not find it or find the full Anime and I'll tell you where you could find this full Anime, I'm a Anime-nut... If you know what I mean xD ~With super duper love, Azura Nix Erm... I've never watched any of those. >> Well, there's this one called Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, or Higurashi When They Cry. Could you find that for me? :3 Sub or Dub, doesn't matter. You might want to find it on an Incognito window, though. >> Also, approx, how many anime series have you watched in your lifetime? ═Vex I don't know... Why Incognito Window though? Bad news, I could not find it but the good news is... I watch Anime on this site, this site has fricking awesome anime and tons! Type this in Google: Anime Haven. ~With super duper wuper luper mega love, Azura Nix <3 Hey, Azura. May I ask something of you? "I currently have 2 lives, basically, each time I die I transfer into my other life until my limit of lives are finished, if I kill someone then I gain one more life. Simple." I actually like the concept, even though it's more of a Quintessence Manipulation rather than immortality. However, please don't gain your lives by killing NPCs. I'd say that killing a real rper, like Jagged or something, could count in restoring one of your lives. But for the love of Inari, don't go around and say stuff like "*Sees a villager and kills it, gaining one life*". I'd consider that godmodding... You're already overpowered as it is. Don't go and steal the life force from random, inexistant villager. I know you probably weren't planning on doing this in the first place, though. Just... Please don't. ═Kaosu I have Immortality too but it isn't a big deal. I meant a real Rper, not a NPC. I'm not that stupid to do that Vexie-pie :3 ~Azura Nix And I removed the Summoning ability, am I still overpowered now? The only person I can summon is my companion which I am still working on the name and description but that does not mean I still have that summoning ability :3 See you later Vexie-cake *Hugs* ~Azura Nix Thanks, Azura. It's turning out good. ^^ ═Vex Wait... Granddaughter of Umbra and daughter of Akotosh? ._. Thanks! Yesh, why? ._. Vanquish is the name of my companion btw ^-^ *Hugs tighter* <3 <3 <3 ~Azura Nix N-Nothing... Just. Demigods, y'know. And nice name. *Hugs back* Erm.. When will you start the roleplay for the prophecy of yours? I know that I'm not really in it much, but I want to see if my analysis of the prophecy was close to correct. ═Kaosu Whats a Demigod? Thank you. I'll start the prophecy when I die. The ending of the prophecy is pretty important >:D Can we pretend to fight in roleplay now, on the Legendary Legion talk page? I want to see if I am still godmodding or something... ~Azura Nix Demigod is when you're the son/daughter of a deity. Since Akotosh is a god, you're pretty much a demigod. Literally a godmodder. Well.. Meep was a demigod, and she was an amazing roleplayer, so I'm kidding. If you're not overpowered, demigods are pretty cool. And once you die? ._. I wonder if that's soon... And sure, we can train on the LL page or something. Could you start? ═Kaosu "I am the Ruler, Goddess and Queen of Night, I am the grand daughter of Umbra the mighty dragon who was slayed" "My father is Akatosh, King of Light and Guardian of the Heavens, rumour spread that I was daughter of Alduin, the truth was that Akatosh and Alduin were both my fathers somehow! " Please tell me you're kidding, Azura. I take back what I said about Demigods being good. ═Kaosu I overexaggerated, I'll change it... xD And i'll start. ~Azura Nix Thank Inari... You can't have two fathers who are both gods, and a godess mother, Azura. ._. I mean, you can, but noone will take you seriously. Also, please don't roleplay as a godess... I hated it when Gale was known as Zeus and Thorin was Demeter, etc. And thanks, start when you're ready. ═Kaosu I won't roleplay as a godess ._. Okie, I'll start on the Legendary Legion talk. ~Azura Nix Good, because you said you were the goddess of the night. Just to be clear, you only have one father, right? And okay, start on the LL page. Thanks, Noccy. ═Kaosu Nocturnal,'' no one ever gave you permission to join as a High-ranking soldier'', let alone compete in the Duelis Games. Nice try, you're not going to be the leader again no matter how many new characters you make. You've had your turn. ~Aquila